gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/The top 100 POTCO Roleplayers of all time!
Here is my official list of the top 100 most influential, unique, and powerful Roleplayers throughout POTCO's history. I've made an extended effort to make this a fair and unbiased list, but in the end, fact is fact. What you see here is not me trying to make any particular individual look good. What you see here is me telling you who deserves their respective titles, from the eyes of the man that was listed as top dog on every single list that has been created on this Wiki thus far. (POTCO is closed. There's no need to argue. That being said, please, let me finish creating this "list" before you proceed to banning my IP for the 5948483th time. Obliged.) 32 - 100 TBA 100.) 99.) 98.) 97.) 96.) 95.) 94.) 93.) 92.) 91.) 90.) 89.) 87.) 86.) 85.) 84.) 28.) 38.)' Miss Tell Tale' - The "Freak" of RP. Behind Goldtimbers, this has got to be the weirdest "person" RP has ever known. Many of us thought this was a woman for a good while, until we later found out that she was a he. Miss/Mr. Tell Tale is famous for the creation of the "Tell Tale Family", and "The Order of Nautilus". Tell Tale really had no motive other than to annoy the living crap out of as many people as she could, and to prevent the spread of monarchies, and of the EITC into RP, particularly: Benjamin Macmorgan, Pearson Wright, Duchess of Anemois, and later, Captain Leon and Samuel Redbeard. She vanished mysteriously after being terminated for the 47th time at the start of The Paradoxian War. 37.) John Macbatten - Founder of "Sweden", and son of Pearson Wright and Grace Goldtimbers. Macbatten was very similar to Cadet in the sense that he was mentally "unstable" and had a very revolutionary-like mindset. He liked to start wars, and let other people work them out for him. Macbatten was the GM of "Sweden Empire", and one of the head lords of "The Palladins" under Roger McBellows, which was the prime rival guild of Caribbean Rangers behind the EITC. If the Rangers were the Jedi, the Palladins were the Sith. Macbatten would later be permanently removed from power during The Paradoxian War after Spain conquered Sweden. He never made a comeback after this. 36.) Ben Squidskull - The Duke of Sicily and Sardina, Ben Squidskull was head of the western Spanish naval fleet during The Post-Paradoxian War. He helped bring "The Scurvy" into Spain's enterprise of guilds and helped fend of the British invaders for several years following the end of The Paradoxian War. I met Squidskull when he just a level 12 on a pirate named "Dandandragon" in Caribbean Rangers. I remember trying to "sneak attack" Francis Brigade under the bridge on Port Royal, and Dan running down from a hill screaming: "PEARSON, IS THIS THE ENEMY?!!?!? IS THAT THEM!?!?". We had to literally teach Dan from scratch how to fight, and how to lead. He would later go on to acquire "Ben Squidskull's" account, which got him this name. 35.) Johnny Coaleaston - The "Horatio Nelson" of RP. Johnny Coaleaston was a very inspirational and tactical British admiral. You could call him the prequel to Sven, only, he actually fought with dignity and told the truth. Coaleaston practically created the "British Marine Core". He won a couple battles for Britain here and there during The Paradoxian War and helpled hault the Spanish advance. Unfortunately, his military career came to an abrupt end with his failed attempt of the invasion of Spain in 1743. Coaleaston was the GM of several British marine guilds. 34.) Spade - One of, if not the '''most skilled warrior RP has ever seen. Spade served under me from the early days of Caribbean Rangers, all the way until The Delta Republic. He was an extremely loyal and devoted follower until he, like many other Spaniards, finally cracked after The Paradox was abandoned. Spade was able to take on entire armies in SvS, and win the day. He was also a legendary pvp'er who taught his skills to several other Spaniards during Caribbean Rangers, and The Paradox. He was later manipulated into joining the British, but terminated shortly afterwards. 33.) '''Remy - The "Jack Sparrow" of RP, Remy has got to have been the only ''RP'er in the history of Roleplay's history that ''never ''broke his vow to staying free, and never becoming apart of any nation. Remy was probably my closest friend on POTCO for several years. He's someone I spoke to like a normal person, and not a subordinate, although he wasn't even really on my side. He wasn't on anyone's side. Remy would intervene in wars, but he'd only support whoever was outnumbered, or outmatched. He fought for the underdog. Despite my constant efforts to recruit Remy into the Spanish Navy, he just wouldn't budge. I probably spent more time asking Remy to join than anyone else on POTCO simply because of the fact that he was somebody I could trust, and a close friend that I wanted and needed on my side. Remy assisted Jack Swordmenace in creating the first French Military fighting force: "Frenchies", and also founded the infamous "Remy's Renegades". Remy was also a very skilled pvp'er and svs'er. 32.) '''Jarod Pillagebaine' - Leader of the OUTLAWS guild, and President of the United Provinces of The Netherlands following the resignation of King Edward Daggerhawk of The Netherlands. Jarod Pillagebaine played a critical role in the Anti-Paradoxian alliance during the Post-Paradoxian War. Personally, he was a much more worthy and capable opponent in most of the SvS's during The Post Paradoxian War than the EITC under Sven Daggersteel were. However, he himself wasn't a brilliant military strategist. However, he was able to get a very large band of decent SvS'ers on his side, as well as a fully maxed guild of somewhat decent levels. Pillagebaine's legend was rather short-lived, but he certainly turned the tide of The Post Paradoxian War which had a relatively major impact on RP. 31.) Lord Jeremiah Garland - One of the early EITC politicans. Garland helped in the formation of The Co. Empire, and also served as a useful spy for the British during The Paradoxian War. Uknown to me, Garland had been in The Paradox for months working his way up the ranks, to the point where I eventually put him as the fifth in command. Fortunately, I discovered shortly after promoting him that he may or may not be a British sympathizer and booted him immediately. Garland was also a member of Breasly's cabinet for a good period of time, and "allegedly", the czar of (Eastern) Russia in later years. 30.) Gen. Lawrence Daggerpaine - '''Daggerpaine is famous for his remarkable Youtube videos promoting POTCO, and for being the GM of the once moderately powerful pirate guild, "Gen. of Peace". Although Daggerpaine made this guild very successful for a relatively long period of time, he was not its original GM. Uknown to many, Gen. of Peace was made in response to the destruction of Generals of Peace, which was too made in response to the destruction of ''Soldiers ''of peace, which was created by my early-in best friend in RP; Red. 29.) '''Captain Sadcamp - Captain Sadcamp was literally the first Anti-EITC RP leader in the Caribbean. I was introduced to him through "Red", GM of Soldiers of Peace, when I was just a level 18. Captain Sadcamp explained to me what exactly the Co. Empire was, and how to avoid them. Sadcamp also introduced the idealogoy of "Guild servers" to RP. Sadcamp was the leader of "Chetik Union", and probably one of the first official Pirate Lords. Sadcamp was however, later overthrown and exiled by his own guildmembers. He faced a similar fate that I did in Demons of Heaven. His entire guild was booted by an officer working for the EITC. Unfortunately, he never made a comeback. 28.) Simon Treasurehawk - Simon Treasurehawk was the first person to propose the revolution against Spartan Petalbee. He'd always been a strong Pro-Spanish, but at the same time, Pro-Piracy/Freedom revolutionary. Treasurehawk fought alongside me and Nate Raidhawk in bringing down Petalbee, but once he heard the news of me trying to re-create the Spanish monarchy, he went ballistic and fought alongside Nate Raidhawk to kick me out of power. He was the GM of the infamous Marauder's Militia, a guild similar to Los Bandios. He was defeated shortly after he turned on me, and vanished from RP pretty suddenly. He was however, along with Nate Raidhawk, one of the first Spanish RP'ers. 27.) David Bladekidd - The man who introduced me to the EITC, David Bladekidd was very similar to Hector Wildhayes in many ways. Bladekidd saw the growing corruption in the EITC, and helped me to understand its history, tactics, and how everything worked. This helped me in bringing down United Empire, because I knew how to fight against an empire that didn't know how to pvp, or how to svs, or how to take on guerilla warfare tactics. Bladekidd also created the short-lived, but extremely powerful "Codex Empire". The Codex Empire was basically a pirate version of "The Ranger Code". It's in this way that Hector Wildhayes and Bladekidd are alike, because they both created "Codes" for RP that all RP'ers should live by. Bladekidd was the only person whom I ever referred to as "master", for a very brief period of time during the EITC. 26.) Diego - After Benjamin Macmorgan left the Co. Empire, and formed the United Empire in which he allegedly told everyone that he was no longer apart of the EITC (I find this to be false, seeing as everyone in the United Empire dressed like EITC, and fought against piracy), Diego formed a new Co. Empire and challenged Macmorgan, thus igniting the first civil war of the EITC. During this war, I fought on Macmorgan's side, and personally remember it being sort of a lose-lose situation. Diego's Co. Empire was weak, fragmented, and un-resourceful, although they did have a couple key Co. leaders. Macmorgan's empire had resources, but the overall foundation was a bit undermined by all the growing corruption, particularly during the "United Empire Presidential elections". (This is what caused me to leave). The war ultimately just led a lot of former EITC members to leave the company and go into hiding along with the other "pirates", who were still living in fear of the Co. Empire. 25.) Sven Daggersteel - A lot of people listed Sven in the top 10 RP'ers of all time. There's many reasons why I've chosen to hault him back to the top 30, and this is why: Sven Daggersteel had originally turned on Spain during The Paradoxian War. While Spain still had its resources, and Sven fought us towards the end of The Paradoxian War, he literally lost every single battle. It was not until The Post-Paradoxian War, where he had more men, higher level men, (mods in many cases), upgraded ships, and the wiki to use propoganda and organize battles, that he actually starting winning a couple battles here and there, and even then, he was unable to really do a significant amount of damage. Sven was able to rally people together, yes, but that was mainly because of the fact that he was fighting against a handful of level 20's and 30's, and bringing several ''other guilds to assist him in doing so. Sven had every advantage, and yet still, whenever he lost a battle, he'd pitch a fit and turn the other way. The '''only '''reason Sven is mentioned on this list is because he was the GM of Co. British Elites, and because he helped catch the British up with the modern Spanish fighting tactics. In other words, he basically copy-catted everything that The Paradox stood for. 24.) '''Cad Bane' - Cad Bane was a man of extreme integrity, who along with Johnny Goldtimbers, Samuel Redbeard, and myself, helped restore balance to the EITC (at least for a while), after Leon was removed from power. (The EITC granted me lordship for a short period of time after I brought down Leon. I was given a vote in the vote for the new Lord Marshall. The three candidates were Goldtimbers, Redbeard, and Nate Raidhawk. Me and Cad Bane both voted for Redbeard). Cad Bane was the GM of Co. Republic, and the husband of my sister, Elizabeth Clemente, later Elizabeth Bane. Cad had literally no military experience, whatsoever, and this is what would end up being his downfall. I forget who it was, but he handed off his guild to someone and that person ended up booting everyone out of the guild. After Co. Republic fell, Cad Bane never really made a comeback, but it sure was a good guild while it lasted. 23.) Ferdinand Clemente (Cadet) '''- My first-born son in RP, to Grace Goldtimbers. Cadet was probably the most mentally-unstable war-mongering monster RP has ever seen. He must have led at least 10 revolutions against me in the early years of the Spanish empire, all which eventually failed. Only 2 that I remember, actually came close to succeeding. Cadet was my brother-at-arms for several years in the early revolution against Macmorgan. However, after Macmorgan was defeated, and we decided to rebel against Petalbee, Cadet got angry that we weren't remaining as "pirates". He loathed the idea of being captive to a nation, and not having freedom, since, the name of our revolutionary guild was "Freedom Empire". The British took advantage of Cadet's revolutionary ideaologies and used him to try and topple our empire. They attempted this several times, but failed each time. Cadet was a some-what decent military strategist, and certainly knew how to build up a mob, but not so-much how to organize it or make it fight effectively towards his advantage and ultimate goal. 22.) Luuluu''' - The second in command of Caribbean Rangers. Without Luuluu, the Spanish empire as we know it today could have very fell become a French territory. Right after Petalbee was thrown out of power, France, Britain, and several pirate guilds all focused their attention towards re-instating him and removing me. Some leaders of this movement to keep me from gaining power were Duchess of Anemois, Samuel Redbeard, Johnny Goldtimbers, Miss Tell Tale, and Dog O'Hawk. We were literally surrounded, outmatched, outnumbered, and outflanked on all sides. I remember standing there with two other men, with literally 40 people around us demanding that we give up on Isla De La Avaricia. Whenever this happened, whenever we were surrounded, or on the verge of defeat, Luuluu would appear with 10-20 rangers and win the day. He mysteriously disappeared shortly after Caribbean Rangers was disbanded. Luuluu left as suddenly as he arrived. I met him right after I rebelled against Macmorgan, when I was outnumbered and in need of followers with exceptional experience. He stayed until we gained the upper hand and quelled Cadet's rebellion, but almost right after that, he vanished. It's almost as if, he came to save Spain, and once my throne was ensured, he left. He was a true icon of early Spanish RP. 21.) Dog O'Hawk - Most of the "new-age" RP'ers don't remember this guy. He was basically the prequel to Spade, William Mcgrim, and Hippie. Although Hippie was technically the one who introduced jumping to RP, Dog O'Hawk was the first to actually use it to his advantage. The difference between him and Hippie however, was that Dog didn't teach jumping to his enemies or the people that fought with him, therefore, he didn't really "revolutionize" RP with it. He just used it as some sort of military advantage over everyone. Dog O'Hawk was the King of France for a short period of time while he was married to Grace Goldtimbers during his prime, while he led his guild "Cold Crusaders". Fighting O'Hawk was a very tough challenge for me. I had just defeated Spartan, and had almost done away with Nate Raidhawk, but those wars took a toll on the morale, and the will to fight of the Rangers. In fact, it was at this time, just right after we had won the revolution, that Cadet decided to form another ''revolution against ''our ''revolution because he was so tired of fighting and thought that I was becoming a "war mongerer". At that point, I honestly did think that was going to be the end of me in RP. Fortunately, legendary ranger lords such as Luuluu, Hector Wildhayes, Edgar Ironcrash, Syko, Leon Daggerskull, and Spade, came to my aid and miraculously, we were able to defeat O'hawk, Cadet's revolution, and several Pro-British sympathizers such as Samuel Redbeard and John Breasly, thus maintaining the Spanish Empire. 20.) '''Nate Raidhawk' - Founder of Los Bandidos and Bandido's return. Nate Raidhawk was the first person to create a professional Spanish fighting force. He fought alongside me in the revolution against Petalbee, but later ended up turning on me shortly afterwards and siding with Dog O'Hawk in which the two conspirators were both swiftly dealt with. Nate Raidhawk didn't really have a great understanding of military strategy like people such as Francis Bluehawk did, however, he was a very inspirational leader, and certainly knew how to turn the tides of war in his favor. Raidhawk never really made a comeback after Los Bandidos. 19.) Marie Antoinette - Founded the French Empire. Marie Antoinette suited her name well. She had no knowledge of politics, or of war. She simply ran around buying clothes, and getting men such as Johnny Goldtimbers, Jack Swordmenace, Remy, and Francis Bluehawk to do whatever she wanted. 18.) Capt. Skull X - Created the legendary "Skull's Marines". Unknown to many, I actually met Skull back in 2008, during my first guild, Demons of Heaven. Funny fact, Skull helped me level my first pirate, Pearson Wright, on Kingshead. For several months, I bonded with him, and we became really close friends. Skull was the first maxed pirate I ever met, which is one of the main reasons I always followed him around in so much awe. The fact that he actually paid attention to a level 20-range pirate like myself really made me feel good, lol. Unfortunately... as no good thing lasts forever, Capt. Skull X went on to challenge me during The Delta Empire and was.. like many others people, completely obliterated. He did however, fight to keep me unbanned on this wiki, which I humbly thank him for. To this day, I still speak to Capt. Skull on a daily-weekly basis checking in on how life is and whatnot. 17.) Roger Mcbellows - Behind me and Breasly, this guy had to have had the biggest freaking ego of all. I remember pvping Mcbellows, a fully maxed pirate with all the perks and gimics, and beating him 6-0, yet he continued to run around claiming that he was related to Jolly Roger. Mcbellows founded The Palladin Empire, the guild that would later lay the foundation for John Mcbatten's "Sweden". I remember Mcbellows being one of the toughies during The Paradoxian War. In other words, unlike the other 5,000 guilds we obliterated, he was actually somewhat of a challenge to defeat. I believe it was in 2012 that he died of Cancer, marking the end of The Palladin Empire, and of Sweden. (To all you Pro-Elizabeth Kalmar Union junkies, this is how and why I obtained Sweden.) Anyways, R.I.P. old friend. 16.) Captain Andrew (Lord Mallace) - The righthand man of Benjamin Macmorgan during the Co. Empire and United Empire. I remember trying to get on this guy's goodside during my time in the EITC, simply because, back in the day, there were no high levels in RP. Mallace was a level 42 while in the United Empire. Mallace certainly helped hold the EITC together when crisis' emerged. I remember one time when Macmorgan had the "sad" emote on auto-click for about 2 hours after United Empire lost several key members during a grusome war with guess who? (You're welcome) Everyone knew that United Empire was going to collapse at that point. It was just simply inevitable. However.. Mallace held on as long as he could, and did his best to keep the EITC intact. However, he would later go on to create "The Grand Army", which was an Anti-EITC rebellion guild formed against ''Macmorgan. 15.) '''Augustine Clemente (Hippie)' - Hippie was an icon of Spanish military tactics. Originally recruited by Pearson Wright, Hippie, along with Roger Goldhawk, helped introduce to "jumping" aspect of pvp to Rp'ers. Pearson used this superior knowledge of pvp to his advantage in whiping out several EITC, British, and just about any other guild on the game during The Paradoxian War. Hippie was well-known for coming out of nowhere and crashing some sort of EITC meeting or event. 2 minutes later, you'd see 50 all high level, all uniformed Spanish soldiers standing behind him. If there's one man that was able to make the little Co. lads choke on their on saliva, it was Hippie. 14.) Johnny Goldtimbers - Goldtimbers was always a very... strange character to me. For some reason, whenever I think of the term "Roleplay", his name comes to mind. I'm not sure if that's how he really acts, or if he's just a genius, because he's been fooling me for about 3 years. Johnny Goldtimbers served as the Prime Minister of Great Britain, and when everyone else was sitting in the corner crying, he did what he could to keep the British empire intact and repel my most Holy invasion of the wretched Isles of Britain. 13.) Robert Mcroberts - A lot of people forgot to mention this guy in their lists, which really kind of upsets me. Personally, I think Mcroberts would have fit the role of "King of Great Britain" better than John Breasly. Mcroberts was an exceptional leader. He had an ideal balance of orating skills, persuasion abilities, and both military and political knowledge. He can be credited for creating the Viceroyalty Co. enterprise. He was the only man to ever come close to taking the throne of GB from Breasly. Mcroberts organized several meetings such as: "The Council of Lyria", which helped to keep RP balanced, and let the righteous rulers of their respective nations, rule what was rightfully theirs. 12.) Spartan Petalbee - Founded the Spanish Empire. Created the legendary Spartan's Savvy guild, as well as the Spartan's Savvy enterprise of guilds: Spartan's Savvy Jrs, Spartan's Savviest, Spartan's Academy, etc. My father, R.I.P. (Sorry for beating the living ____ out of you) 11.) Pablo Swordmaster '''- Originally of Spanish decent, Pablo Swordmaster was among the first EITC Rp'ers. His prime was during the Pre-Co. Empire era of the EITC, when early RP'ers were still experimenting with the limits and boundaries of what RP could potentially become. Pablo Swordmaster along with other EITC legends such as Samuel Redbeard, and Lord Davy Menace, struck fear into the eyes of pirates throughout the Caribbean. He was also one of the prime inspirations for the creation of the Co. Empire. 10.) '''Lord Hector Wildhayes - It's rare that you hear of this man, especially if you're a noob. It's not what he did as an individual, but what he inspired me to do as one. Hector Wildhayes gave me the idea of the legendary "Caribbean Rangers" as well as the "Ranger Code". If there was ever a Spanish version of Jack Swordmenace, this was him. Hector Wildhayes was a brilliant orator who had an ability to say something very obvious, but in a witty tone that captivated everyone's imaginations. He set the keystone for what would later become The Paradoxian Empire. In later years, he would also go on to become the Pope of The Holy Roman Catholic Church, and the only member of the Ranger Lord's Council to maintain the Ranger code until POTCO's dying day. 9.) Lord Davy Menace - The first man to ever ''create an official EITC guild. You could say that this man literally, started EITC RP. Without him, there would be no EITC. Lord Davy Menace was nothing special. He had no exceptional war experience, nor was he a political marvel. Nevertheless, he is the reason the EITC exists. 'nuff said. 8.) '''Samuel Redbeard' - A man I loathed, but at the sime time, held an enormous amount of respect for. Redbeard was an unyielding prodigy of the EITC, particularly during The Paradoxian War. He was one of the only men that didn't shake in his shoes when challenged by legendary Spanish generals such as Hippie/Augustine Clemente, Pearson Wright/Phillipe V Clemente, Spade/Ignacio XI, or William Sharkskull. Redbeard also played a critical role in the founding of the EITC. He helped create the complex "ranking system" that would later be used by other British commanders such as Johnny Coaleaston, William Brawlmartin, and Sven Daggersteel. 7.) Captain Leon - The "Lord Cuttler Beckett" of RP; Captain Leon. None of us want him on this list, but as stated above, fact is fact. Leon came out of nowhere; literally. He's the only person I know that was able to literally, walk into Tortuga and say: "I am the King of the Navy" and instantly convince hundreds of people to become his loyal servants. Leon dominated the EITC enterprise for nearly a year. The combined forces of Redbeard, Cad Bane, William Brawlmartin, Johnny Goldtimbers, and Pablo Swordmaster together were unable to defeat him. It would not be until Pearson Wright and Francis Bluehawk, the two most prestigious RP military generals of all time, joined forces, that Leon was finally brought down and removed from RP forever. 6.) John Breasly - It's not so much what this man did as an individual, but moreso, what he was able to prevent Spain from doing. John Breasly practically founded the British Empire, as well as all of the complex systems of government that it would be built upon. From my perspective, I have never seen a man with a more dedicated and loyal cabinet of officers than him. Breasly was no war hero, or legendary orator, he was simply, the only person that would not yield to the all-powerful and almighty Fruit. (Besides the time that you joined The Paradox) 5.) Francis Bluehawk - There is no single word, or group of words that I can use to describe the military genius ''that this man possessed, and this is coming from the person who was forced to lay waste to Francis Brigade. If there is one man whom I respected most, it was Francis. Francis Bluehawk was "The Gentleman Roleplayer" of RP. He was fierce, and merciless in battle, but at the same time, he had his way with the Kings and Queens, particularly Duchess of Anemois. 4.) '''Jack Swordmenace' - One of, if not the ''most intelligent Roleplayers of all time. Jack Swordmenace had a skill with words that nobody could explain. During The Paradoxian War, Pearson Wright, the top persuader of all time, was unable to convince Samuel Redbeard to surrender. Swordmenace approached Pearson and Hippie with an offer. Pearson accepted. A day later, Swordmenace had convinced Johnny Goldtimbers, Samuel Redbeard, and William Yellowbones to surrender and join The Paradox. Swordmenace also helped build the foundation for The French Empire. If roleplay had an Einstein, this was him. 3.) '''Duchess of Anemois (Grace Goldtimbers)' - The woman who single-handedly innovated upon, and made country RP popular within the RP community. Without her, Britain and Spain would be nothing. Grace Goldtimbers can be credited for preventing several potentially deadly wars. She was a woman of peace, who also knew how to get her way with the men of power, particularly Pearson Wright, Francis Bluehawk, and Johnny Goldtimbers who had she not intervened with, would have probably ended up killing each other. (Francis was killed). Credits to The Almighty Fruit. 2.) Benjamin Macmorgan - Innovated upon the unpopular ideaology created by Lord Davy Menace that a pirate could infact become "EITC". Created the legendary '''Co. Empire which officially began the long line of literally, thousands of EITC guilds, all which used the term "Co.". Macmorgan can be credited for almost every EITC guild ever made after the Co. Empire. 1.) '''King Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson Wright) - The first, and only man to successfully rebel against the Co. Empire/United Empire and succeed in doing so. Brought down Spartan Petalbee. Brought down Captain Leon. Defeated and ended the Francis Brigade forever. Defeated and ended Los Bandidos forever. Defeated and ended The Palladin Empire forever. Wrecked INFERNO during The Paradoxian War. Helped introduce "PvP" and "SvS" into RP. Also famous for: Maxing 10 guilds: (Demons of Heaven, Freedom Empire, - Freedom Empire -, Caribbean Rangers, The Delta Empire, La Casa De Espana, The Paradox, The Delta Republic, Casa Di Royale, Imperio De Espana) King of Spain for 3 years, Czar of Russia for 3 1/2 years, King of France for 2 1/2 years. Conquered Portugal, The Ottoman Empire, France, all of Italy, Sweden, and Switzerland during The Paradoxian War officially setting a new, and unmatched precedent in RP. Facts are stubborn things my friends. Category:Blog posts